Kaneko Innovations
Kaneko Innovations '(兼古革新, ''Kaneko Kakushin) is a multi-billion Drasil industrial company that is leading Hylion in the advancement and development of weaponry and combat operation equipment. As part of its five year expansion plan, Kaneko Innovations, or K.I., has recently started its own research into the potential advancementis within the biomedical engineering field as well. Ranked as the number 1 "Most Innovative Company" in BeaconBridge Capital Magazine, the financial journal known for publishing buisness and investment related content, this company lives up to its name and continues to produce the highest quality products. Overview The company is a technology company that develops and manufactures advanced weapon and defense technologies. Although it is a main supplier for militaristic endeavors, it has developed an array of items available for purchase by the everyday mage. This company is the largest defense contractor in all of the Hylion, holding ties with that of the Toranku 15 and numerous branches. They provide products that typically include military vehicles, weaponry, and electronic systems. The lend services that include logistics, technical support and training, communications support, and engineering support in cooperation with the participating party. They hold no bias towards parties, publizing that they want to even the playing field, yet truly only care of those who have the means to pay for their goods. Their most recent contract is with that of specialized combat division branches, providing military grade funding and materials to encourage their growth. Their involvement with the new militia has led them to expand their research and development department into the realm of anti-Ki products. Products * [[INDO Technology|'''INDO Technology]] (インド技術, INDO Gijutsu): Also known as In'ter'd'''imensional '''O'bject Technology'', was a creation of Kaneko Innovations that transcended the abilities of mages during the time. By giving mages the ability to store a given weapon in a pocket dimension, one that can only be accessed by them, broke the boundaries of the magical world. It essentially gave anyone with the power to control Ki the ability to store away objects in an alternate dimension; although currently a "tag" is maxed out at one item. Scientists at this company are currently working on increasing the capacity of an individual tag, while still maintaining it's compact design. * [[M.A.C.E Grenades|'''M.A.C.E Grenades]] (メース 手榴弾, Mēsu Shuryūdan):These grenades are designed like a typical fragmentation grenade, being made up of cast iron exterior, a chemical fuse mechanism, and a reservoir of explosive material. These differ however in the release of the striker inside the grenade. Normally, the striker is held in place by the striker lever on top of the grenade, which is held in place by the safety pin. When the pin is removed, there is nothing holding the lever in position, which means there is nothing holding the spring-loaded striker up. The spring throws the striker down against the percussion cap. The impact ignites the cap, creating a small spark to ingnite material in the delay mechanism, which in turn while ignite the detonator and cause an explosion of material. The explosion mechanism works the same in these M.A.C.E Grenades, but creators has modified the striker mechanism to be released through an electrically trigger pin stop that can be activate through the use of a biometric code registered in the grenade. This biometric system is also used in the INDO Technology he carries, and follows the same procedure for activation. Once a particular grenade is activated, pieces of metal from the outer casing fly outward at great speed, imbedding in anybody and anything within range. Depending on the type of grenade, it may contain additional serrated wire or metal pellets for increased fragmentation damage. * The Ravager '(荒廃, Kōhai) is a uniquely modified handgun made by Kaneko Innovations. Its variation alterations and attachments make it a desired weapon for any gun enthusiast or requip mage. Being made most of a fibre-reinforced polymer with a cold hammer forged Kinesium barrel and firing mechanism, this gun is a staple for all those who specialize in mid to long range attacks. The barrel is 14.5 inches (368 mm) long and is capable of firing 20,000 rounds before barrel replacement is needed. The fire and safety selector is ambidextrous and has controls on both sides of the receiver, making it useful for dual wielders. This gun is unique in that it is able to last for 5,000 rounds on one magazine due to the fact that it operates using dense plasma focus to fire it's bullets. Inside its magazine is a charged bank of electrical capacitors that is switched onto the anode. The gas within the reaction chamber breaks down and a rapidly rising electric current flows across the backwall electrical insulator. The axisymmetric sheath of plasma currents lift off the insulator due to the interaction of the current with its own magnetic field. The plasma sheath is accelerated axially, and then shot out of the barrel with a speed of 2,900 feet per second. * 'Exo-GS (エクスオグス, Ekusuogusu), or the Exoskeleton Gait System, is a Kaneko Innovations product designed to increase a mage's strength, endurance, and mobility. The material is a miraculously strong material, capable of shattering enemy projectiles and acts as an defense as well against eternano based attacks. It is a multifunctional fabric including attributes such as being antibacterial, an electric insulator, flame retardant and has electromagnetic absorbtive properties. Due to its relatively high density, however, this plating only partially covers the body; with its concentrations being in the thoracic, cervical, and sternal areas of the body. This plate is then linked to an incredibly thin, but effective layer of shock absorbing gel that absorb the shock from higher layers and dissipates them. In between the outer plates and gel cushion is the exoskeletons Kinesium frame. This metallic frame is able to absorb the kinetic energy of the wearer's movements, and through particular seismic sensors that transfer the vibrations of the metal to a unique kinetic motor, the user effectively charges the electrical components of the suit while also dissipating the energy sustained upon impact and movement of the suit.Temperature regulators in the suit automatically adjust the temperature of the suit to better sustain the wearer by monitoring the temperature of the environment and the body temperature of the wearer. To prevent detection by passive thermal sensors, body heat is channeled to the base of the feet, where it can be dispersed into the ground. A prototype upgrade combining numerous advanced medical technologies to monitor and regulate all vital systems, as well as self-repairing and automatic medication injectors, has been tested and deemed suitable for combat operatives. This injector slot can be found on the bicep and quadricep portion of the suit to allow for easy intramuscular injection of medicines by inserting capsule of said serum into the slot. Trivia * This company is largely modeled after Stark Industries. * The BeaconBridge Capital Magazine is supposed to be a Fantasy version of Forbes. Category:Company Category:Northern District Category:Kaneko Innovations Category:Weapon Maker